Act Of Dueling
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: Ren's team find themsleves in the world of Yugioh! This is a actionpacked adventure worth reading! Oh, and a HUGE shoutout to my co-writer Cyber Orteck, cause without her this story won't be possible. (AU of Yugioh, season 3) (Pairings: Seto x O.C and eventual Mokuba x Zenet) (Rated T for foul langugue)
1. Where It All Began

**ACT OF DUELING **

– _**co-written by Gangsta Smufette and Cyber Orteck**_

_Chapter 1: Where It All Begins_

_**Disclaimer: I do not owe Yugioh or Bakugan. I only owe parts of the plot, Sky Black and several fan made cards. The rest of the plot is the property of Cyber Orteck.**_

* * *

**SKY'S P.O.V**

It was a normal day in Domino City – or rather as normal as it can get when you're the seventeen year old assistant/girlfriend of Seto Kaiba. Currently, I'm playing videogames with Seto's younger brother, Mokuba.

"JUMP!" Mokuba yelled.

"HOW?! I'M IN A SPACESHIP!" I yelled back.

After about ten more minutes of getting my ass handed to me by a kid, I threw down my controller, got up and stretched.

"Eh, who needs videogames anyways? Who's up for ice cream?"

"Me!" Mokuba agreed and we head to the kitchen. Seto's gonna kill me when he finds out I gave the kid sugar, but who cares?

* * *

**JESSE'S P.O.V  
**

I was reading with Plitheon in my true form, but I was getting rather annoyed as Plitheon was reading every second line aloud with a mocking tone. "Plitheon…"

I didn't notice the portal opening behind me until we fell through it!  
I landed face first on solid concrete.

Two guards run up to me, "Halt trespasser."  
I got up still dazed, "My head…"

One of the guards notices my accent. "What's a Brit doin' in Japan?"

"I don't know, but we should be more concerned about what he's doing on Kaiba's property or we're out of a job!"

"What…what kind of insult is this?!" I said. "I fall face first into the pavement and that's what you say?!"

"What the fuck, man?" Plitheon said floating into the man's face.

* * *

**SKY'S P.O.V**

I heard the commotion from inside the kitchen and ran outside seeing the two guards confronting this British guy. I ran up to them, "Hey, what's going on here?!"

I noticed the British guy was bleeding and I snapped at the guards, "Hey, can't you see the poor guy's bleeding?! Why Seto hired you brainless idiots is beneath me!" I flashed the Brit a smile. "Sorry about that. I told Seto not to hire them!"

"Can it." I watched in awe as he brushed the dirt off his trench coat and walked away.

I ran ahead and blocked his way. "Need a place to stay? I'm Sky, by the way."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "No, now get... out… of… my... way."

I stood where I was. "Okay then, I'm gonna do this the hard way. I simply cannot let you leave after the trouble the guards caused you."

He grabbed a little ball thingy. "You've got no skills."

I smirked – most would say that I look like Seto when I do that – and said, "I beg to differ."

"Then take the stage!" He said, tossing a card and it expanded, glowing green.

What the hell?

I decided to play along and scanned my hand. I smirked as my eyes fell on one of my most prized cards. I chuckled, "Alright then. I play Angel Mariah in attack mode."

She is a childlike angel with a black dress.

He threw the little ball thingy onto the card.

Okay, weird.

"Take stage Ventus Plitheon," He said and his hair blew in the wind. If I wasn't dating Seto that would've distracted me…

Oh my!

Why the hell did this huge dragon-like creature just pop out in front of me?!

I felt the colour draining from my face. "Oh dear…this might be a problem…"

Might be? It is a HUGE problem. My Angel is outdone. I drew a card. "I put one card face down. Angel Mariah attack!"

An energy ball formed in her hands and she fired.

"Plitheon, this calls for Fencer's Shield!"

My attack was blocked. I glared at him and said, "Angel Mariah, counterattack with Angel's Earthquake!"

The ground started shaking and the earth split, revealing lava below.

"You just gave us the perfect opportunity!" He said, "Gravity mine! This subtracts 300 from each opponent and adds it to Plitheon!"

The dragon-like creature called Plitheon started flapping his wings and smiles. "This Angel is falling from grace!"

"Very poetic, Plitheon!"

I glared angrily and drew a card. "I play my Nameless Warrioress in attack mode. This card allows me to recover by adding 1000 attack points to my Angel."

The Nameless Warrioress looks like a female ninja with a sword.

He responded by smirking. "Ready Vilantor Gear. Battle gear boost!"

I nervously watched what was going on. I somehow felt that I'll need all that my deck has to offer.

"Battle gear ability! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!" He called.

I cried out in fury as he destroyed my monsters, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Plitheon converted back to the way he was before and was caught by the Brit. "Gate card set."

I drew yet another card and my eyes watered up. Seto had given it to me for luck after he returned

from a business trip. The Red Eyes Black Golden Dragon. I rarely ever used it though, but I have the feeling I need it now.

"Brawl." He threw Plitheon and he returned to his other form.

"I summon my Red Eyes Black Golden Dragon in attack mode."

I jumped onto its head.

"And now my Red Eyes, attack!"

He grinned, "Gate card open! Mind Ghost plus Wind Retreat!"

I gasped as my dragon was destroyed and I fell to the ground. My lifepionts depleted. I felt weak as I tried to get up but fell back down again.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a simple bakugan?"

IS HE TAUNTING ME?! AND IS THAT A SMIRK?!

Oh, he's going down!

Fury burst loose and I pushed myself to my feet and face him, "Oh yeah?! Well, I'll show you! I activate my face down card, Monster Reborn! This card enables me to bring back any monster card in my graveyard. Rise, Angel Mariah!"

My Angel Mariah appeared in front of me.

"I also activate her special abilities. The first being the opportunity to bring back another fallen card, enabling the return of my Nameless Warrioress! Her special ability allows my Angel's attack points to rise 1000 points, giving her a total of 2900! And now my Angel, attack!"

She fired her beam yet again, this time bigger and power fuller.

But to my annoyance, he remained calm.

"Hm, this calls for blow back!"

And in the next minute my own attack was heading in my direction.

Mariah shrieked as she was destroyed and I suddenly felt drained and collapsed to my knees. I checked my lifepionts. 500. Great.

"Life eater!" I heard him call out.

I barely looked up as I got hit. My lifepionts hit 0. It was over. My Nameless Warrioress went to my graveyard.

* * *

**JESSE'S P.O.V**

I smirked, "Now let me and Plitheon go."

Sky stood. "Fine. Just don't say I didn't try to help."

"We don't need any help from humans," Plitheon said.

Sky looked at him, "You remind me of someone I know.

Ignoring her, I started walking away, "Come on, Plitheon."

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME, I SWEAR IT!"

"The name's Jesse." I said as I walked away and into the street. As I walked down the street a white limo passed me and stopped at the gate I just came through. A man with brunette hair and a mysteriously floating trench coat got out. I walked on.

* * *

**SKY'S P.O.V**

Seto found Mokuba and I in the living room. I was reclining on the couch, my thoughts on the duel I just lost.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" he asked me.

"I lost a duel, Seto, and I think we have a new problem on our hands," I answered.

"Who?"

"The kid's name is Jesse. He put up quite a fight. That was not duelling. I know it..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTUIED…**


	2. Sky Strikes Back! Part 1

**ACT OF DUELING**

– _**co-written by Gangsta Smufette and Cyber Orteck**_

_Chapter 2: Sky Strikes Back! Part 1_

_**Disclaimer: I do not owe Yugioh or Bakugan. I only owe parts of the plot, Sky Black and several fan made cards. The rest of the plot is the property of Cyber Orteck.**_

* * *

**JESSE'S P.O.V**

_(A WEEK LATER) _

I sighed. I was forced to go to school during my stay here. Everyone keeps staring at me, it's so embarrassing! And the stuff they teach here is boring!

Suddenly, the door burst open and the Japanese girl I brawled with earlier enters with two guards who were holding guns. "I'm looking for Jesse."

Everyone points to my desk.

Sky walked up to me, "Hi again."

"Really…" I said, making some girls faint, "You come after me just because you can't handle defeat?"

"So I suppose you know I'm here to challenge you?" She asked.

"Like you can beat me, you don't even know what my partner is." I responded.

"Don't care either." Sky said. "I spent some time rethinking my tactics. Now, I came here to pull you outta school so that I can kick your sorry ass. Any questions?"

"Hope you like windy weather," I replied and got up. "Oh and to quote the famous Shakespeare 'to be or not to be, that is the question'. In this case, are you sure you want to take me on?"

"Positive!" She said. "Care to follow me outside?"

"I'd say ladies first," I replied, "But you'd just cut in anyways so lead the way miss Sky, and yes I am a gentleman, make a deal about that."

Sky smirks and leads me outside. The limo I saw when I first got here was waiting outside.

"We'll be using my boyfriend's private arena, if you don't mind," she explains as one of the guards open the door for us. "To get there we'll need transportation."

Sky turned to me and said in a belittling tone, "If course, I'd understand if you bail on me, but that would make you seem like a coward..." And without another word she got into the limo.

WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!

"I do not bail from a challenge, nor am I a coward," I said and got in as well.

"Step on it driver," Sky ordered.

I looked around. The seats were very comfortable and deep red in colouring. It had built-in catering and T.V as well.

Sky reached for the built-in fridge, "You want something to drink?"

"I'm good," I said.

Plitheon started playing with the buttons, but soon he got bored.

"Jesse, I'm bored!" He nagged. "Can we crush team now?"

"Patience friend," I said.

"Indeed," I agreed, "Patience is a virtue. You see, I'm vice-president of Kaiba Corporation as well as the CEO's personal assistant and I learned that the hard way...ah, we're here."

I rolled my eyes at this and got out when the limo pulled to a stop. "I don't give, how do the Americans say? A horse's arse."

Sky rolled her eyes at me and led the way into the arena. The lobby had four different elevator chutes.

"Now you take that one," Sky said, pointing at chute 4. "And I'll see you upstairs."

"Primitive." I scoffed and used the chute.

**To Be Contuied...**


	3. Sky Strikes Back! Part 2

**ACT OF DUELING**

– _**co-written by Gangsta Smurfette and Cyber Orteck**_

_Chapter 3: Sky Strikes Back! Part 2_

_**Disclaimer: I do not owe Yugioh or Bakugan. I only owe parts of the plot, Sky Black and several fan made cards. The rest of the plot is the property of Cyber Orteck.**_

* * *

**SKY'S P.O.V**

I was waiting at the far end of the duelling arena. Seto was seated on a raised platform nearby, Mokuba at his side. I had always admired Seto and Mokuba's close bond.

Finally, Jesse came up, "You call this an arena. Let's wipe the stage with your face."

"So blunt," I sighed.

"Ladies first," He said with a mock curtsy.

I glared at him but did the honours, "All right, I start off by summoning my Nameless Warrioress in defence mode. I also put one card face down, for later."

Jesse took out a purple book, paged through it and stopped, "I call this act one, stage one, the entry." He threw in Plitheon.

I was unfazed, and to tell the truth, a little irked, "Just do something already! I've no interest in whatever you just said!"

Plitheon stood as Jesse said, "And begin!"

"Great, let's get this party started." I grinned and drew a card. "I play my Angel Mariah in attack mode."

"We meet again," Plitheon said.

"So we do," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Time to put you out of business."

"Curtains are drawn, the stage is set! Lights, camera, action!"

Oh, geez, what a weirdo.

Very well, I draw a card for my next move," I said. "Next I order my Angel Mariah to attack head on!"

"Plitheon, dance with the angel," Jesse said dramatically. I forced myself not to roll my eyes. Weirdo!

Plitheon sweat dropped and grabbed Angel Mariah, starting to push down.

I watched emotionlessly as my Angel Mariah was defeated. After what I came up with, thanks to Seto, she was near to useless to me. It's too bad I actually needed her for now. I drew a card. It was just what I needed to buy some time. "I play Monster Reborn, allowing me to return my Angel Mariah to the flied. Next, I play the Angel's Powersource, a magic card that can only be activated with Angel Mariah in play. It enables me to attack your lifepionts directly, if that's even what's it called wherever you came from."

"In that case," Jesse said, paging through his book, "We must set up a new stage!" He lifted his hand. "Gate card open! Ventus reactor!" The flied became surrounded by tornadoes and strong winds.

WHAT THE HELL?!

Ah yes, now Jesse," Jesse closed his book, "Ghost Storm!"

The only thought that went through my mind was 'oh shit'. I didn't count on something like that at the beginning of a match, so it took me by surprise.

"I draw this act to an end," Jesse said. Plitheon fired his attack.

I gasped as my Angel got hit and my lifepionts shot down to 3760. "Not bad, for someone who was utterly unimportant to me yesterday."

Plitheon returned to Jesse's hand.

"The way you battle, it's cold and cruel, but it won't get past our bond." Jesse said throwing a card onto the flied, it expanded. "Act 2 shall commence now!" He threw Plitheon in, he stood.

I scanned my hand. What to do, what to do?

"Come on, I want some action!" Plitheon yelled at me.

I glare at him, "For your information, I am a successful business woman, and I have to take my sweet time making a decision! Mr. Kaiba here would never accept a poor decision on my part!" I turned back to my hand, obviously deciding whether I will finish them now or later.

I must insist, hurry it up, I'm getting bored," Jesse said, his British accent expanding to its fullest.

I smirked with amusement. Nothing amused me more than a victim waiting for me to attack. They absolutely die of boredom.

"Fine, if you don't make a move then you fear our power!" Jesse stated.

"Fine then," I said. "I switch my Nameless Warrioress from defence to attack mode. Next, I play my Grave Destroyer. This card enables me to get one card back from my graveyard. I chose Monster Reborn and bring back Angel Mariah. Now, I order both my Nameless Warrioress and Angel Mariah to attack!"

Jesse's eyes flashed.

Jesse?" Plitheon turned to him, "Oh shit…" He turned back to me. "Two against one! That ain't fair! And this is going to hurt!"

Plitheon took the hits head on and a green flash of light appeared, he rolled back to Jesse's feet. Jesse picked him up with a smile.

"Yes!" I cheered in triumph. "That'll teach you not to mess with important people, namely me!"

**TO BE CONTUIED…**


End file.
